earth199999fandomcom-20200213-history
Natasha Romanoff
Natasha Romanoff is a Russian S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent also known as the Black Widow. She was deployed by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury to go undercover as a Notary Public to Tony Stark to watch over him as he was going off the rails since announcing he was Iron Man. She was eventually exposed as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and helped Tony and also James Rhodes who was in the War Machine armor defeat Ivan Vanko, the Iron Droids and take down Justin Hammer. Biography Earlier Life Natasha Romanoff was born in Russia and went on to become a world-class spy. She reportedly began training towards the life of an assassin when she was just a child, and her ruthless effectiveness in later years earned her the codename, "Black Widow". At some point this life underwent a dramatic change when she was targeted for assassination herself, and the agent sent to kill her was the similarly gifted soldier, Clinton Barton. Instead of killing her, Barton spared her life and the pair developed a lasting partnership from that moment on. Following Barton, the Black Widow was drawn into a new life as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Undercover work on Tony Stark After realising that Tony Stark was going off the rails as "Iron Man", Nick Fury had to act. When Pepper Potts was promoted to CEO of Stark Industries so that she could prove a point, Fury sent S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Natasha to be Stark's notary clerk finalising the deal to make Pepper CEO under the alias of "Natalie Rushman". She walks with Pepper through Tony's house to meet Tony as he is boxing with Happy Hogan and Tony tells her to come and box with Happy as he goes to finalise the deal with Pepper, "Natalie" saying she has some martial arts experience herself as Pepper is going over he resume. Natalie is waiting in the bar at the Monaco race track wearing a cocktail dress as Tony, Pepper and Happy carrying a briefcase arrive. Justin Hammer arrives and speaks with Tony and Pepper before Tony leaves to check his blood. Later on Tony is getting into his race car so Pepper goes with Natalie to go find Happy and says she shouldn't have left Tony, who then is attacked by Ivan Vanko. Later when Tony is testing himself for his disease, Natalie comes into his workshop to get him ready for his party and she notices that the rash spreading on his body. Tony decides to throw a party to get drunk and forget and wires up a gauntlet to his arc reactor and lets Natalie help him shoot an ice sculpture, annoying Pepper further. Later on when Tony is drunk and showing how he pees in his suits, Rhodey steals the Iron Man Mark II causing a fight between Tony and Rhodey who flies away with the Mark II. The next day Fury tracks Stark to a doughnut shop and asks to speak with him. As they sit down, Natalie arrives revealing herself as Natasha Romanoff to which Stark says she is fired. Fury orders Natasha to inject Stark, temporarily curing his rash symptoms. Fury then goes on to tell Stark about his father and Anton Vanko creating Arc Reactor technology and assigns Natasha and Agent Coulson to keep Stark on site and sober. Stark is at Stark Industries with Pepper where Natasha finds him and tells him to go home but Tony realises that the buildings at Stark Industries Headquarters are arranged in a particular way. Natasha and Agent Coulson accompany Tony home before she leaves to go to the Expo with Pepper. When she sees that Justin Hammer's drones have activated, she has Happy drive her to his facility. As she and Happy enter, Happy takes out one guard in the same time Natasha has taken out the rest before finding that Ivan has gone. She then manages to give Rhodey control over the War Machine armor. After Vanko is killed, Natasha gives Fury her report on Stark claiming he is unfit for the Avenger Initiative. Banner Trail Natasha was assigned to a new mission: trail the runaway scientist, Bruce Banner, because the agent previously assigned to the case, Jasper Sitwell, had been relayed to Puente Antiguo, New Mexico, to investigate the alien object that had crash-landed there. She first came across him during the military siege at Culver University, when he Hulks out right before her. Fury ordered her not to let General Ross take the Hulk away no matter what, but his own destructive force prevented her from doing anything as she witnessed Emil Blonsky, enhanced with the experimental Super Soldier Serum replica, battle the Hulk, which she soon reported to Fury. She later headed to Harlem, New York, to continue S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attempts to prevent Banner from being taken by the military. When she was beaten to the punch, Fury sent her to meet Dr. Samuel Sterns and make sure Banner left nothing he could work with. Despite being trapped in rubble from a run-in with the Abomination (Blonsky's monstrous form), she survived without grave wounds and headed to Sterns' lab, where she fond him trapped, with his cranial mass grotesquely deformed. He started raving on delusions of power, going on to ask Natasha to join him, but she rejected his offer by shooting his kneecap. Having caught a glimpse of the Hulk's highly destructive battle with the Abomination in the distance, she reported to Fury that the entire situation involving not only the Hulk, but also Tony Stark's inventions and the Asgardians' coming has become too much for S.H.I.E.L.D. to handle as it was. Loki Threat While on assignment, in the middle of interrogating Georgi Luchkov, Romanoff received a call from Agent Coulson informing her of her next mission. She was to approach Banner, and enlist his aid in locating the Tesseract, a dangerous object that had fallen into the wrong hands. Even though the thought of Banner's immensely powerful alter ago terrified her, Romanoff carried out the assignment with aplomb and soon had Banner on board. Her next assignment was to apprehend Loki, the Asgardian responsible for both the theft of the Tesseract and the corruption of Agent Barton. The mission was successful although it took the combined skills of Steve Rogers, Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor, and Natasha herself at the gun controls of a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet, to subdue him. On the return trip they also encountered Loki's brother Thor, who had designs on Loki's capture of his own. Natasha's skills as an interrogator made her a prime choice for extracting information from Loki once S.H.I.E.L.D. had him in custody. She adeptly tricked the trickster into revealing valuable information, although his manipulative responses had also hit their mark, and Romanoff became increasingly obsessive about finding restitution for her past. Foremost in these thoughts was her need to wrest Agent Barton from Loki's control, but she found that she didn't have to search. Instead, he found her. Barton, leading a commando team against the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, caused an explosion that collapsed part of the ceiling on Romanoff and Banner. This triggered Banner's transformation into the Hulk and rapidly escalated the problem of enemy infiltration to a chaotic two-front war, with Romanoff barely escaping the Hulk's ferocity with her life. During the chaos she also encountered Agent Barton, and engaged him in a lengthy brawling duel that only ended when blows to his head knocked him unconscious. Loki's escape presented a fresh problem for the survivors of the attack. Romanoff attended to her old partner while others counted their losses, but she was quick to join them once they had resolved to go on the offensive. Following Loki to Manhattan, Romanoff and the others were confronted by the sight of a huge dimensional rift above the city. Loki's army, a horde of Chitauri warriors, came pouring through and Romanoff found herself again battling in close quarters, this time against an alien foe bent on world domination. The martial arts skills and small arms of the Black Widow were ideal for battling the Chitauri in the streets, and when her own weaponry was spent, she made good use of Chitauri armaments turned on their previous owners. Eventually she captured one of their aircraft and used it to reach the top of Stark Tower where she was instrumental in dealing with the device that held the portal open, thus sealing the rift and barring the amassed forces still waiting to pass through. When the battle was over, Romanoff gathered with the others to see off Thor and the captive Loki. The threat had been neutralised and for a time the world would have little need of its protectors. The others went their separate ways, while Romanoff and Barton returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. Abilities Natasha Romanoff is a high level trained combatant and S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. She is fluent in multiple languages including Russian, Italian, and Latin. She also possesses high level computer training and psychologist training. She is deceptively strong, though not superhuman. The Black Widow is a master martial artist, an expert marksman, a natural actress, an infamous seductress, and a gifted veteran spy. Personality Trivia *Emily Blunt was due to the play Natasha Romanova aka the Black Widow but was forced to drop out of the part due to scheduling conflicts. Scarlett Johannsson was cast instead. Category:Super-heroes Category:Characters without powers Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Iron Man 2 characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:The Avengers Category:Human Category:Iron Man Category:Captain America Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier characters Category:Avengers member